Godzilla Vs Batman and Superman
by LegendaryGodzilla
Summary: After the events of 2014, when giant monsters are awakened and the King is crowned. He is returning from his slumber. Some of DCs finest heros are planning to stop him to lower the chance of destruction. (I do not own Godzilla or DC)
1. AFTERMATH

CHAPTER 1- AFTERMATH

San Francisco is devastated from the previous night ravaged by the legendary fight. Emergency sirens blare as people rise out the rubble covered in dust and blood. Some of the blood not even belonging to them and for some not even belonging to human. Emergency vehicles go through what streets are not covered in rubble and make their way to the shelters to find any survivors. People moan and cry in medical tents set through the city for the main hospitals were either filled or destroyed. Police and firemen scavenge for human life as if their lives depended on it. They reach the bay to see a colossal burnt corpse in the water. A creature when standing would have been at least 300 feet tall. The 555 building was collapsed. From under it a liquid was falling out. It filled the air with the stench of what the people thought was blood.

Serizawa made his way over, under, and down crushed buildings and people. He the. Caught a glimpse over a building of a massive jagged object sticking out the ground. Serizawa's face went grim for he realized what it was. He then clambered over knocked down street poles and stared at his life's study and passion in a heap on the ground covered in red blood.

In a nearby stadium the emergency groups were guiding all survivors inside. Families were reunited while others were not for many peopel were missing of dead. The death count was rising by the hour as many emergency and news copters buzzed over head. The scene looked like another atom bomb was dropped. In a way it was. Suddenly people started cheering while others screamed or didn't know how to react. On the side of the stadium a huge T.V. was displaying a beautiful yet menacing sight for the eyes of many. As the label on the bottom read KING OF THE MONSTERS-Savior Of Are City?

Serizawa smiled as a large gush of air knocked nearby people astray as the large behemoth started to wake. The monster got up pushing his almost 90,000 ton weight up with only one arm. He then stood casting a shadow over a long span of area. He then soon walked towards the sea. Marching through the post apocalyptic worn city he stopped and let out a roar that could be heard from 3 miles away. He then entered the Bay Area and slide down into the water. Almost crocodile like. As soon as he had entered only spike were visible then nothing as the beast returned to his home. Then silence overtook the city for they were in awe of his power. A huge tail mark dragged right through the city and into the ocean was the most they had left of the King.

The world was fascinated by Serizawa'a research because they wanted to know more about the beast named Godzilla. Many science and animal research groups helped him acquire samples from the city. He found a few teeth and the one Muto body the other had been squashed by what appeared to be the 555 building. Blood samples and scales of Godzilla were able to be abstracted and purified for research and testing. Serizawa wanted to learn how to use Godzilla radiation resident DNA make up to help the human race. This scratches the scar on his heart from the time his father died in Hiroshima.


	2. 5 YEARS LATER

Chapter 2- FIVE YEARS LATER

A man somewhere in Europe receives a call late into the night. He rises grudgingly and walks over the his phone which laid across the room.

"This better be important!" He snarled.

He then picks up the device without even looking at who beckoned him. Before he could ask who it was he got a quick answer.

"Mr. Wayne its me Alfred."

"Alfred I haven't spoken to you in years!" Bruce now exited to hear from his dear friend.

"We need your help." Alfred trying to pass formalities.

"We?" Bruce questioned

"Remember that young police man. Well he is fallowing in your footsteps and I am just giving him advice." He answered.

"Of course you would Alfred. But why do you need me? You know my body can't take anymore."

" We have allies this time Mr. Wayne and I really think Robin is getting good at this."

"Robin?"

"Thats what he calls himself."

"Remember that accident that occurred few years back in San Francisco?"

"Of course it was everywhere on the news."

"Well we are afraid the monster is coming back. So I have contacted superman and I..."

"I don't need his help!"

"So you'll do it."

There was a pause.

"...yes..."

" It would be nice seeing you again Master Wayne."

The phone line ended on the other line and Bruce cursed. The last time he met superman things didn't go to well. The. He wondered what could possibly be attracting the monster again.

Hours later he arrives on his plane and it finally takes off after some delays. As the fight progressed Bruce couldn't help to fell uneasy so he looked out the window and saw what he thought was a shooting star but it didn't seem quite right.

Else where in space Superman flys going back to metropolis. He then stops because as a huge flash explodes in the far distance where even he could not make out. He figured it was just two astroids colliding so he decided to nudge it off. After a few hours after arriving to his apartment he receives a call from someone that did him a favor.

Out in the distance of space two feral monsters fight for dominance i. The zero gravity area. They gashed and bit each other until what seemed to be a cloud of red and blue liquid was blood. Tons of blood millions of gallons were being spread in the clash. One beast took a swing at the other and the other quickly dogged its opposers attack making use of its wings in the weightless battle ground. It quickly counter attacks to deliver the final blow. Decapitating its enemy. To further show it dominance it then began devouring its enemy's motionless body. It finally stopped its feast when it was satisfied and chunks of what remains as the inferior monster floats about making the empty void thick with blood. The three headed monster gave out a loud screech as its golden scales glistened from the milky ways sun.

(for more Chapters I will reiew them one week before publishing so I can make them longer and more detailed. These are just rough around the edges I will smooth out and lengthen the others. I already have rough draft for two more)


	3. Chapter 3: SERIZAWA'S ROSE

CHAPTER 3 - SERIZAWA'S ROSE

The man in the hazmat suit began to drop the liquid on the flower. It died the pink rose a dark red. He then left the rose and exited the room which was surrounded by 25 feet of steel wall. He the. Went through a thick titanium hatch and went to a control panel and opened a red covered button. He then pressed the bottom looking through the camera's point of view and into the room.

The rose had a simple life not much went through the rose. No thoughts, no emotions, no sense of touch to truly enjoy, but it had life. The rose bent a little from a liquid. Rain? No. Too thick. The rose had never encountered a material like this. A few minutes later a high amount of radiation hit the rose as the liquid dripped off of it and into the soil. The rose then withered but before totally melting away some of the blood slipped into the roots.

"Damn it!" Serizawa yelled.

Serizawa in the past years had been tampering with Godzilla's blood, loose scales, or even teeth recovered from the city. He was trying to copy Gojira's healing ability and the fact to survive high amounts of radiation. He had geneticly altered the rose with Godzilla DNA from the samples he had. He just put some of Gojira's blood on it for some luck he thought but once again he had failed. He put his hand on his forehead and wiped away the sweat. His assistant's voice came on the intercom.

"There is some people here that want to speak to you."

"Alright I am coming." Serizawa said frustrated.

"Failed again?"

Serizawa ignored her and then entered the elevator leading to the surface 50 feet above. When he got to the top he was confronted by two man in black. One about his age and the other very old.

"Hello there. Please come with us I think I have proposal that you would be interested to hear." The younger one said.

"I can't just leave my research!"

"It will only take a little of your time."

" oh... Let me tell my assistant that..."

"She has already been informed and will pack for you and your fellow scientist will be updated and reassigned to a different area."

"Pack? I didn't say I was leaving!"

"You will after you hear my offer."

"Please step in gentlemen." The older man said.

Serizawa stepped his way into the limousine as the other men entered behind him. The inside was completely covered with black leather or some sort of black finish.

"Hello my name is Bruce Wayne and I already know about you Serizawa. Your a Godzilla specialist I hear."

"What is it you want from me."

"Information on Godzilla. I ll give you 3 million for all the formation and results you currently have and you can use my labs and funding to finish any research projects you have going on right now."

"You can't kill him."

"I didn't say I was trying to kill him."

Serizawa couldn't refuse the offer because he really needed better equipment and funding if ever wanted to finish his research.

"Fine I will go but you can't fool me. I know you want to kill him. I will ran you it won't be as easy as you think."

" I knew you would say that."

Soon they would be taking a jet for Serizawa to see a cave more extraordinary then the ones Serizawa had found in the Philippines. Under ground Serizawa's assistant was cleaning up the lab but she dare not enter the radiated room. She looked at the computer screen to show the small room through the security camera. What she saw confused her. A pot was broken on the ground but only dirt was in it. A small hole was visible under the pot leading through the steal floor. As if it was melted by acid. She wondered what sort of thing could burn that reinforced steel floor.

12 hours later

Serizawa looked out the car window to see a mansion in the back ground. Bruce had explained that it had been turned into an orphanage for kids who's parents died or for just ones that never knew their parents. He then thought about the jet they were on recently. Serizawa usually hated taking flights but the jet was the best available on the market. He started to question who this people were. They then turned down a side road. Serizawa had a look at concern worrying the situation might go sour.

"No need to be concerned Doctor." Alfred said trying to reassure him. "I have been reading all of your articles about these Kaiju of yours. You are quite the expert. Mr. Wayne has his doubts about your theory that there may be more creatures like Gojira in distant space or in the earth. "

"It's just a theory. I hope it is not true. "

"I doubt its true." Bruce snorted.

"Their power is beyond human belief or control. Do not doubt in this creatures. They are much more advanced beings then even I used to believe." Serizawa replied.

(Miles away)

In a spring meadow a rose blooms. It's beautiful pink flower was the most vibrate thing in the green area. Two hikers nearby notice the flower.

"What an odd flower!" One of them exclaimed

"It's just a rose stupid." The other teased

"Look at its pattern!"

" Oh wow it's splotched with red dots thats neat. Come on lets go."

"Aw alright."

The rose was thinking what nice beings. Then it stopped its thought. That's the first thing it ever thought of. The new experience was then stopped with the sense of danger. A giant beetle was about to trample over the flower. The rose ripped one of it roots out of the ground the end had an almost snake like appearance. It lunged at the beetle grabbed it with its maw and spit acid onto its exoskeleton of a body. The root went back in the ground as the beetle quickly started to convulse in pain as it quickly melted and died. The hikers which were on their way back had witnessed this scene. Their faces were pale white. What am I? The flower was becoming self aware.


End file.
